


When Craig Drove Tweek Home

by Rytherlover



Category: South Park
Genre: Awkwardness, Dorks in Love, Is very bad, M/M, Socially Awkward Tweek Tweak, Underage Drinking, but seriously, kinda ass, kinda love this, my attempt to make this seem like a teen movie, my kink is creek in a car, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover
Summary: One day Craig decides to start driving Tweek home from work and love ensues from there.Pretty much if you took Tweek put him in one of those teen movies about getting with your crush and nothing goes wrong and its only uphill.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 185





	When Craig Drove Tweek Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda crack ngl but also I really just needed something to distract me from the other fanfition I'm supposed to be writing and finishing '3'
> 
> Also I made a drawing for this, check it out if ya want :)
> 
> https://rytherlover.tumblr.com/post/624664732083896320/the-woods-scene-from-my-fanfiction-when-craig

Tweek Tweak wasn't what you would call a wall flower, but he wasn't exactly a garden gnome either. He didn't stand out (despite his obvious ticks, wild hair and poorly buttoned shirt), but he didn't blend in. Tweek always hung out with the same crowd and just wanted a change if he was being honest. It was his senior year of high school and he hadn't done any of the things his 12 year old self would have thought he would have done by now.

He hadn't gone to parties. He hasn't had a sip of alcohol. He hadn't even had his first kiss. That last part being one of the more embarrassing things on his list of undones. But this year was the fateful year where Tweek Tweak has decided to go out of his comfort zone-more like his two friends decided for him-and try to acquire the attention of his crush since freshmen year.

Craig Tucker

This kid was infamous for being an asshole. Out of all the people for Tweek the anxious and socially awkward child to like it had to be Craig Asshole Tucker.

According to hallway lore he had once told a teacher to fuck off. Others say its a myth and the boy is too much of a wuss to go through with it. Tweek tells himself it's a myth because the thought of someone doing that makes him feel a bit nervous. Other's say that he is completely tame and he keeps to himself and listens to music most of the time. Tweek likes that version of reality. It felt like the version of Craig least likely to turn him down then flip him off for trying to even think about dating him.

Kenny McCormick and Butters Stotch his two loyal friends-that he had acquired purely from the fact they were the only other people that worked with him at Tweak Bro's since sophomore year-that had been helping him through the whole process of trying to talk to Craig Tucker. They had given him so many amazing ideas (not really) to try and talk to the aloof noirette, but none of them seeming to work out.

One idea in particular was wearing a fedora to school because Butters had said ' _its a conversation starter'._

 **Fun fact:** Many conversations had started, but just not from Craig.

Instead from people like Cartman saying how he looked like he was on his way to molest children and Jimmy Valhmer who said his whole perception of Tweek had changed because of the fedora. Now that the blonde thought about it, he didn't even see Craig that day and-luckily-the male didn't see him in the disaster of a hat, but overall the attempt had been a bad experience for the young man.

Currently the blonde group of friends sat at their lunch table trying their best to hype up Tweek so he would at least _try_ to talk Craig again for the first time in a month.

"I say you just go up to him and grab his peen." Kenny said laying back against his chair with his hands behind his head to relax. "It's been a while since you've tried talking to him."

Butters gave a discouraging face towards the dirty blonde's suggestion. "Well uh, that's assault, but I think you should definitely try and talk to him Tweek!"

"It's not that easy for me you guys and you know that." Tweek groaned face falling into the lunch table before coming up to say. "The last time I tried you guys made me pretend to have a british accent so he would think I'm _'mysterious'_. Then Pip came up to me saying I was a disgrace to the royal thrown." The blonde then crashed his face back onto the table.

"Oh come on Tweek! It wasn't that bad! Plus you're wasting away just looking at him!" Butters said, his enthusiasm not matching his words.

Tweek kept his head against the table and only let out a muffled. "Thanks for the encouragement."

Kenny shrugged coming to lean back onto the table. "Eh still worth a try. I mean look at it like this. Senior year. Fourth Months left. He thinks you're hot and wants to smash, you have four months to bask in the relationship and wish you asked him out sooner. Or...he rejects you then you dodge him for the next four months. Not too long of a time to hide from someone. I mean you hid from your homosexuality for 13 years so-" Butters abruptly covers Kenny's mouth with his hand.

"Alright listen Tweek, I don't think you should listen to a lot of stuff Kenny says, but he does have a point this once-"

Kenny then removes the hands from his mouth. "Hey! I always have good input!"

"I wouldn't say always Ken." Butters retorts with an apologetic look.

Kenny tilts his head. "Give me one time I haven't had a good idea."

Tweek just sighs as he watches the two males talk back and forth like an old married couple, the blonde zones out and finds his eyes wandering around the lunchroom until he lands on Craig's lunch table.

Its full of people, yet Craig doesn't seem to be talking to a single person there, instead he just looked at the people talking to him with a dull stare. Tweek smiled at the face-one Tweek had found himself quite fond of-and zoned out again thinking about the dark haired boy.

After a while Tweek got caught so far into thinking about the boy while staring at him, that the blonde didn't notice that said boy was waving his hand at Tweek from across the lunch room.

Tweek snapped back to reality to see Craig waving his hand in an attempt to garner his attention. It proved quite useful in making the blonde come back from his thoughts. Craig gave the now focused boy a quick uplift of the eyebrow and Tweek just flushed red and winced before turning his head away completely.

"I think I'll just hide for four months without ever talking to him."

Tweek was at his locker and was hitting his head against the front repeatedly due to his state of utter turmoil.

He didn't want to end his senior year without ever having talked to Craig Tucker, but he also didn't want to hide for four months if it went haywire. So obviously the best course of action for Tweek was to hit his head against a locker until he forgot who Craig Tucker was. If he forgot who the noirette was then maybe he could live his life without the regret of never having spoken to Craig. Even with this brilliant idea the blonde found a problem. If Craig were to walk by him even with this amnesia he would probably fall in love all over again and Tweek would be right back on square one.

"This sucks." Tweek said aloud finally stopping to just lean his head against his locker, his eyes squinting closed from the small pain he started to develop on his forehead.

"I'd say the same if I had been banging my head against a locker for the past five minutes." A deep, but also quite nasally voice said from the right of Tweek.

The blonde's eyes flashed open before turning his head without lifting it from the locker. His heart race quickened and face burned into one of those flaming feelings that the teen body does when its beyond embarrassed. Tweek cursed his existence as his eyes took in the sight of the man, the myth, the legend.

Craig Asshole Tucker.

Tweek stood up straight clutching the straps of his backpack tightly. Of course the **one** time he has a mental break at school it's in front of his long time crush Craig Fucking Tucker.

"Oh yeah-uh-t-t-that usually does it." The jittery boy then sealed his mouth closed, hiding his lips in his mouth to keep it from making anymore hideous word structures such as the one he just spoke. The blonde then proceeded to engage in agonizingly prolonged eye contact with the dark haired boy.

"Yep." The boy sounded with a pop before he looked around the halls awkwardly. Tweek gave a thought that maybe he died while hitting his head against his locker. Maybe he hit just the right spot and had killed himself on accident and this is his version of hell called

_Awkward moments with his crush._

After a few more seconds of cumbersome silence, Craig finally spoke again. "I don't think you know this, but that's my locker your banging your head into."

Tweek with wide eyes turned his head to look at the locker's number and he was correct- _why would he be wrong_ -Tweek had been abusing an innocent locker. The blonde winced slightly before turning back to Craig "Oh. Sorry" Tweek then scooted away like a constipated penguin from the wrongly attacked locker then went to his.

"You're good." Craig said before he busied himself with the opening his own locker.

The blonde hurriedly opened his own locker to retrieve his things so he could quickly retreat to work. Tweek left his locker with a quick slam, wincing at the loud noise it gave off.

_Why did I have to be such a spaz?_

When Tweek got to work he kept on messing up the orders and getting lost in his thoughts before coming back to reality in horrid outbursts.

The internally deep, **soul bonding** , moment he shared with Craig at his locker kept haunting him. It had been a fact since freshmen year that Craig was his locker buddy because of their last names being close together alphabetically, but the solitary noirette never seemed to go to his locker. Or at least Tweek had never seen him at his locker when he was at his locker. He had seen him use his friend's lockers plenty of times, but never once in his four year of high school seen that man use his own god damn locker.

"Argh! Why was he there?" Tweek cried as he handed a customer their drink before he realized the inappropriateness of the gesture. "Uh...Sorry." The customer looked at Tweek with a fearful look before taking their drink and rushing out of the cafe.

Tweek slumped down against the counter his body completely planted on the fake marble. "I need to get myself together."

Kenny came up behind the miserable blonde and just patted his back, trying his best to comfort the sulking teen. "I think it's better you do that at home."

Tweek stood up straight to look at the clock on the wall then back to the male and huffed a sigh. "I still have two hours left, I can hold off."

"I don't think you're fine Tweek, just go home. I can handle closing myself." Kenny said sympathetically towards the blonde.

Tweek seemed to perk up at Kenny's words. "Are you sure? I don't wanna leave you here alone with too many customers to handle."

Kenny let out a small laugh. "It's 8 at night. I doubt a hoard of people are going to come in desperate for coffee at this hour."

"Alright. Only if you're sure." Tweek said looking at the other apprehensively, his hands pulling on the ties of his apron.

"I'm grown. Go on." Kenny gave the blonde a push on the back after taking his apron from over him. "Go simp at home."

Tweek rolled his eyes as he grabbed his bag from under the counter. "Well thanks Kenny. See you tomorrow!"

The blonde walked home from his job taking his time alone to ponder on him and his feelings for Craig.

He really shouldn't like this boy. He has no reason to. The only time they have talked was...well today. I mean he has bumped into him in the halls before and said the _'oh oops sorry'_ , but Tweek wouldn't consider that the best interaction among teens.

This got Tweek wondering, why does he like this person that is known as an asshole and is virtually a loner? (All according to lore). As much as Tweek didn't like to think so maybe, he was being vain.

The blonde would be lying if he said he wasn't mostly attracted to Craig in the first place because he thought he was cute.

Freshmen year the noirette had braces and a scowl half the time, but beyond the braces and the scowl Tweek saw dark hair and harsh eyes that made his knees feel weak. Craig was tall and-at the time-kinda lanky, but Tweek wasn't- _still isn't_ -any better.

Now Craig had no braces and nice teeth (only known from when Tweek saw him yawn), and he didn't grow any taller, but he did fill out a bit. He wasn't a super fit guy, but he looked more sturdy to Tweek.

His crush only developed further when he had started watching Craig and seeing what he did with his time. One time Tweek went to the supermarket and he saw Craig buying guinea pig feed, which gave Tweek a pretty good hint as to what he spent his some of his free time doing. Tweek loved the idea of Craig in his room hanging out with a little rodent. Thoughts like those gave Tweek the chance to give guesses as to what else Craig liked, maybe he liked musicals, or big beef sandwiches, or knitting, or watching cheesy family sitcoms, or Frank Sinatra.

Tweek was zoned out, his legs carrying him forward in a repetitive motion when a car driving down the road saw the blonde and slowed down next to him.

The driver waited for Tweek to notice he was right next to him, but the blonde seemed too engrossed in his own thoughts as he stared down the sidewalk

The driver beeped their horn in order to get the blondes attention which caused Tweek to shriek in alarm.

Tweek clutched his backpack straps as he looked down into the car's open window to see Craig Tucker with his window rolled down staring at the blonde with no emotion except an uplifted brow.

The blonde felt his face heat up, thinking he must have looked like a psycho screaming because someone beeped their horn at him "You scared me." Tweek took a second to catch his breath, the effects of being scared leaving him a little worse for wear. "I was zoning out."

The dark haired boy finally lowered his raised brow and turned his head back to the road ahead of him, but still keeping his sight on Tweek through the corner of his eye. "You need a ride?"

Tweek felt his heart skip at beat at the offer and immediately wanted to say yes, but he also didn't trust himself to ride in a car with Craig for ten minutes and not make a fool of himself. "Uh Thanks, but I can walk. Don't wanna bother you."

Craig semi-rolled his eyes and leaned over opening the car door for Tweek. "Just get in."

Tweek takes a nervous look around the area, there were no other cars on the road and the street lights gave a bare hue of light to the road. The whole scene was ominous and had a creepy demeanor to it, that if knocked out of his head by Craig, the blonde would have been terrified to walk down at this time of night.

Realizing that maybe it was worth it to just take the ride, Tweek finally steps forward and sits in the old fabric covered seat.

Inside the car kind of smells like smokey-in a more naturey way than cigarettes way-and old fast food. Although it would be a gross smell in theory, the fact it was Craig's car and that's what it smelled like, made the blonde like it.

Tweek slowly closes the door as he settles in his seat, not wanting to make the mistake of slamming the door like he did to his locker earlier. The blonde kept his eyes on the floor of the car to keep himself from dealing with making weird eye contact with the driver. The car slowly started to move again, the feeling was nice compared to the monotonous feeling of legs moving forward to get where he had to go. After a few moments of silence Craig finally spoke.

"You're gonna have to guide me to where your house is." Craig said seeming slightly annoyed with the blonde and his lack of directions.

Tweek cursed himself for thinking that Craig would just drive him towards his house, of course he didn't know where he lived. "Oh yeah. S-sorry..." Tweek finally looked up and just pointed his hand to the right. "Turn up here."

Then the car was met with silence again, there was no way that the blonde was about to open his mouth and potentially say something stupid to the male.

"Where are you walking from this late?" Craig asked breaking the silence yet again.

The blonde played with his fingers in his lap, deciding it best only to look up when needed, such as telling Craig when to turn. "Oh I'm walking home from my job. I work at T-"

"-Tweak Bros. Yeah I know the place." Craig said seeming bored, his face not changing as he spoke. The only movement from the male was the small pats of his thumb against the top of the steering wheel.

Tweek felt his cheeks warm up; Craig Tucker knew something about him. "How do you know where I work?"

Craig looked at Tweek through the corner of his eye, his eyebrows doing that done look. "Um...The name of the place is literally your last name."

The blonde's eyes went wide, finally looking up from the floor of the car, he turned to look at Craig. "You _know_ my name?"

Craig did a small scoff that almost sounded like a laugh before stopping at a red light. "Our lockers have been next to each other since freshmen year."

"Well yeah! But you don't even use your locker as far as I know a-and I've never even talked to you _really_ until today. Even today we didn't have a real conversation where we talked and actually said our names to one another. Plus based on what I've gathered about you I thought you were an-" Tweek realized he was about to over speak and he slapped his hands to his mouth, but the blonde thought he should have closed his mouth a lot sooner because half of what he said could have been left unsaid.

"An asshole?" Craig said a slight smirk on his lips, his eyes seeming to gain an odd playfulness to them as they looked at the road. The blonde winced, the first time he was talking to his crush and he calls him an asshole?

_Great work Tweek!_

"Wha-Well-uh no..?" Tweek said sounding very convincing. "I jus-just thought you were a-a...solitary person is all."

"Yeah sure." Craig took his hands from the wheel to make air quotes, the smallest of smiles still on his lips. " _Solitary._ " The noirette put his hands on the wheel and the light turned green letting him go.

Tweek laughed, feeling more at ease with Craig seeming fine with the non-direct accusations that were being made about him being an ass. "Well when you never speak to a person and only hear stories about them." Tweek let a tiny laugh slip out while he spoke. "It's hard to think otherwise."

"Let me guess...I flipped off a teacher?" Craig said a full grin coming to his lips and turning his head to look directly at Tweek.

The blonde's face tinged pink from the look that was directed at him, it was too much emotion coming from a man that he had only seen with two emotions in his whole life. Realizing he wouldn't be able to speak if he kept looking at the glory of the grin, nor would he be able to tell Craig that he also need to turn left, the blonde pointed his stare out the windshield again.

"Left here." Tweek pointed off to the left, guiding the driver closer towards his home. "Actually the version I was told of the story, you said 'F' you to the teacher."

Craig let out a half laugh. "People really think I'm a bad kid huh?"

Tweek looked over at the boy again with a small sympathetic smile. "Well if it makes you feel any better, people have also told me that you're a wall flower and you listen to music all the time."

Craig gave a nod to himself as he looked out at the road. "Sounds like a nice little reputation I've made for myself."

"At least people know who you are and don't just think you're the twitchy kid." Tweek said with a small shrug before leaning head back against his seat.

"Eh..." Craig shrugged, a small twitch of the lips occurring as he said. "You're more like the coffee kid to me."

Tweek felt himself smile. "I like that better."

The rest of the ride the two talked back and forth about high school and how people seemed to make accusations of people without ever knowing a person. The conversation overall giving Tweek a better feeling about the noirette and how he viewed him in his own eyes. Eventually the ride ended when Craig arrived to the front of the Tweak household.

"Well this is me." Tweek said as he opened the door and stepped out of the car only to stand awkwardly at the open window. "Um thanks."

Craig offered a slight twitch of the lips as a smile. "No problem."

Craig gave a wave of the hand and was about to drive off when Tweek stopped him. "Oh wait! Craig?" The male looked at Tweek through the open window expectantly. The blonde bit his lip and looked down before saying. "Sorry for thinking you were an asshole and or a musical loner."

Craig gave a full smile to the blonde. "You're fine." Craig started his car back up again and sent a small wave at the blonde "See you at school Tweek."

The blonde blushed as he ran into his house, he felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. Tweek came in the house smiling from ear to ear.

"Hello Tweek. You look awfully happy." Mr. Tweak said to his son as he put down his newspaper. "Something good happen?"

"Oh...I just had a good day at work." 

Tweek came to his lunch table with a big grin which caused Butters and Kenny to look at each other before looking at Tweek with their mutual confusion.

"Why are you so happy today?" Kenny asked while chewing on a sandwich. "Craig make out with you?"

Tweek sat down giving Kenny a small glare "Haha. No." The blonde gave a happy sigh and bit his lip. "But we did have a nice talk yesterday."

Kenny spit out pieces of his sandwich and lowkey started choking, Butters brought his hand up into the air before slamming on his back as hard as he could.

"No dying today Kenny!"

After the hard thrust to the back, a small chuck of chewed up sandwich came out of his throat like a cannonball and landed on the table with a gross splat. A few clearing coughs came from the parka wearer before he was handed water by Butters.

"Is it that surprising that I actually talked to him that you almost _die_ from it?!" Tweek asked his friend with a concerned stare.

The two boys looked at each other then looked back at Tweek nodding. "Well no offense Tweek, but you are kind of a wimp when it comes to talking to him. So the idea that you talked to him and didn't turn into a puddle comes as a surprise to us both. "

"Yeah bro you almost cream your pants if he bumps into you." Kenny says through coughs before he is smacked in the face by Butters.

"Kenny that's gross and only partially true!" Butters says with a grossed out face.

Tweek gave another glare and proceeds. "As I was saying...After work when I was walking home he drove past me and offered me a ride home."

Butters grabbed onto Tweek's hands, a smile plastered on his face, the excitement reaching his eyes and glistening in pure joy and hope for his friend. "What did you say!?"

Tweek let out a small giggle, feeling like a school girl while talking over the cute boys and current gossip at their school. "Well at first I said no, but then he opened the door and told me to get in anyways."

"Wow...He really wanted your ass." Kenny said looking impressed.

"Will you stop?" Butters said as he slapped at Kenny's knee before turning back to Tweek. "Then what happened?"

"Well after that we kinda just talked about high school and life. It was really nice! Honestly I don't know what I was so afraid of, it was kind of easy to talk to him. I mean he was so calm and ugh!" Tweek looked down at the table, biting his lips to keep his smile from getting too big. "-I really liked talking to him last night."

"It sounds like it was really amazing Tweek." Butters said happy for his friend and giving him a quick squeeze of the hands.

"It sounds really vanilla." Kenny then gave a thumbs down to Tweek. "Bor-iiiiiing!"

Tweek went to his locker after school and he began opening it, this time the right locker, he had made sure to double check it before he went to open it. Not wanting to make the same mistake two days in a row and embarrass himself again just in case his leading man decided to enter the center-stage.

"Having a better day today?"

Tweek turned and saw Craig, Tweek smiled as his cheeks warmed up. "Oh yeah. No banging today."

Craig lifted his brow at the word choice.

"I-I mean head banging! You know as in me banging my head against the locker and not _banging_ banging." Tweek felt himself dig his hole only deeper and eyes widened in embarrassment. "But not that you probably thought that at all, I mean why would you think about that banging when you asked obviously in reference to the me banging my locker. Eh! I mean head banging my-" The blonde took a quick glance at the small amused smile on Craig's mouth and stopped, his voice lowering with his head. " _Ehem_...Uh yes. I am having a better day today."

Craig let out a breath of air that almost seemed like a laugh to the blonde. "I'm glad to hear you are having a better day with no head banging today." Craig opened his locker and started putting his needed books for tonight's homework into his backpack. "Do you have work today?" The blonde noticed the same small tapping of his fingers against his books as he put them in his bag.

Tweek looked at the boy in confusion. "Uh yeah. Wh-"

"What time do you get off?"

"A-Around 10, I'm closing today." Tweek said still not sure of what Craig wanted with this information.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at ten tonight." Craig said closing his locker and waving him goodbye.

Tweek stood at his locker for ten minutes dumbfounded and confused, Craig Not an Asshole Tucker is picking him up tonight when he gets off work. It was a school night he couldn't do anything! Well he could do something, but the thought of him going out late on a school night made him nervous despite the fact he doesn't sleep much anyways. But in his defense, he had a biology test tomorrow that he needed to study for tonight and he was no doubt about to spend his whole night trying to memorize the fact that the mitochondria is in fact **not** the powerhouse of the cell.

The whole time during work he thought about what he could possibly mean by picking him up after work. It wasn't like they were going on a date.

Were they?

_No._

Why would Craig take out Tweek after talking to him for the first time yesterday? It wouldn't make sense. Unless Kenny was right? He really just wants to hang out with Tweek. Or maybe he had been hearing about the schools twitchy kid and thought it would be cool to meet him in person and make fun of him. The fear was quickly stomped out when he remembered that Craig didn't think of him as the twitchy kid, he thought he was the coffee kid. Although that's not exactly better in Tweek's mind, he wanted to be the sexy kid that Craig can't help but talk to, but that's asking too much from the noirette.

The blonde let out a moody groan and continued sweeping the floor.

He was working alone today. He had no Butters or Kenny to converse with in order to talk him down from the craziness he was feeling inside. Luckily the blonde hadn't had as such a hectic day as the one before, but he had been a little more jittery than usual, his hands slightly shaking in anticipation. Tweek looked up at the clock and sighed. He had 20 minutes left of work and at this point he wanted to close early, no customers had come for a couple hours, but also he wanted those extra twenty minutes on the paycheck.

Then the bell hanging at the front door rung, telling Tweek that someone had entered the store. Tweek turned to greet the new patron with a customer service smile. "Hello. Welcome to Twea-" He stopped as he realized it was only Craig. "Oh hey."

"Hey." Craig waved at the blonde and took a seat at one of the booths, taking out his phone to look at a random video. A bored look graced his features and gave Tweek a nervous feeling in his stomach.

The blonde put down his broom against the counter and walked up to the booth Craig was stationed at. "So can I get you anything?" Tweek said tilting his head, a more than awkward feeling welling up in him as Craig just stared at his phone.

The noirette gave small taps to the table with his fingers, his eyes still not leaving his screen. "No. I'm just waiting for you."

Tweek nodded before saying. "Oh well I still have twenty minutes left, but I'm thinking I might just close early since no one except you has come in."

Craig just shrugged. "Whatever."

Tweek turned around and made a strained face to himself while re-grabbing his broom.

The blonde felt more confused with the boy here. Craig was feeling so kind as to come sit here with Tweek, but so unfeeling to just say 'whatever' to the blonde when he went to talk to him and better yet, not even make conversation as he waits.

_Why does he have to be so expressionless and so short with everything?_

The blonde busied himself with cleaning up all the machines and counters. Every now and then Tweek would look over and glance at the emotionless male; Craig would always be scrolling through his phone and looking rather bored whenever the blonde looked over.

Despite the fact Craig came here and sat himself down to wait for Tweek all on his own and no one was forcing the noirette to stay here, the blonde felt guilty for making him wait any longer than he had to. Tweek rushed around trying to quickly finish up all of his chores for the cafe so he could finally close up and release Craig from his boredom. After he had completed his checklist of the night, the blonde took off his apron and grabbed his bag.

The blonde walked up to Craig's table and smiled. "All done."

Craig looked up and nodded. "Alright. Let's go." The dark haired boy sounded tired and Tweek felt bad for the boy again. The idea that he was keeping his favorite non-asshole up past his bed time made his heart wheeze a bit.

The two boys started to walk out, but before Tweek walked out he dialed the buttons on the stores security system and all the lights in the shop turned off. The boys then carried onto the car and got in with the only verbal exchange occurring between them was Craig reminding Tweek to buckle up. Tweek sat there in disgruntled silence as Craig started to drive away from the coffee shop, a small uneasy feeling sitting in his stomach for many reasons. One of which being the fact he still didn't know why he was in this car right now. Tweek knowing he probably should have asked before, but didn't find the chance earlier turned towards Craig and simply said. "Um...Where are we going?"

"A motel."

"Oh okay....Wait!" Tweek felt his face flush red and his heart hammer against his chest as the realization of what he said actually set in. The blonde pushed his back against the window and clutched his satchel close to him in alarm, his eyes bulging at Craig. "Gah! W-What!?"

"I'm kidding. Calm down." Craig let out a small laugh, his eyes quickly flashing over to look at Tweek with a small smirk before looking back at the road. "I'm driving you home."

"Oh." Tweek said readjusting himself in his seat so he wasn't pressed against the door, a small moment of disappointment occurring.

"Wait a minute." Craig took a hand off the wheel to point at the blonde. "You were just going to get in my car and let me take you anywhere?" Craig finally turned his head to look at Tweek incredulously.

Tweek sucked in his lips to bite on them and only nodded.

Craig let out a small scoff. "Geez Tweek. You're trusting."

"Well I don't know. I'm bad at social interactions." Tweek said in defense and crossed his arms, his shoulders hunching as he spoke again. "I mean my rule is, if you had the chance to kill me yesterday and you didn't then I suppose you're fine."

Craig let out a small laugh before the male got a very serious look. "Well what's stopping me from murdering you now?"

Tweek's eyes widened at the driver and opened his mouth in shock before closing it with a small smile. The recognition that he was being joked around with made a small flutter of friendliness occur in his stomach. "I guess nothing, but if I'm being honest I have a biology test tomorrow so if you are going to kill me can you do it by tonight?"

Craig smirked and tsked the blonde. "No. Sorry. I like to torture my victims. I'll let you take the test then kill you."

Tweek groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest. "Looks like I'll have to study tonight anyways."

The boys continued to banter back and forth as the ride carried on and for the second night in a row Craig had dropped Tweek off.

"You don't eat meat?" Craig asked furrowing his brows at the blonde.

Tweek shook his head. "No, it grosses me out."

The noirette rolled his eyes and said into the drive-thru speaker. "And two grilled cheeses."

The two boys have taken up their fourth night drive with one another, this time Craig heard the blonde's rumbling stomach and instead of driving to his home like usual, he drove the hungry male to a close fast food restaurant.

The blonde let out a huff of air, mocking offense. "Excuse me for not wanting to eat something that was alive once."

Craig pulled forward to the second window while shaking his head. "Plants are alive too."

"It's not the same and you know that." Tweek laughed and absentmindedly gave a playful smack to the noirette's arm, the small hit made Craig turn from the drive-thru window to look at the blonde with a small glare.

Craig leaned towards the blonde with the harsh gaze. "Did you just _hit me?_ "

Tweek turned towards the male and felt his eyes widen. "Ah! I'm sorry! I-I was just trying to mess around with you! I would never try and-"

Craig's laughter halted the blonde from his apology. "I'm sorry." The male placed a warm hand on the blonde's shoulder as he laughed. "I'm joking around with you Tweek."

Tweek gave Craig another small swat on the arm. "Don't mess with me like that. I got really worried for a second there."

"What's there to be worried about?" Craig said leaning his elbow on the center console while raising an eyebrow at Tweek.

The blonde shrugged slightly. "I don't want you hating me or anything like that because I thought I was being friendly."

"I couldn't hate you." Craig said with a small smile before the words seemed to catch up with him, his smile falling and face flustering a bit. "W-What I mean is, it would take something a lot bigger than a small hit to make me hate you."

Tweek let his lips lift at the small sentiment that was stated.

"Sir, your food." A worker said from the left of Craig.

The noirette turned his head from the blonde and took the greasy bag with an exchange of a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change."

Craig handed the bag to Tweek to take before driving off from the drive-thru. "Alright. Where do you want to eat this? I'll take you anywhere."

"I don't know. There's so many options here in South Park." Tweek pondered sarcastically. The starchy smell of the food from the bag filled his nose, the idea of this being his dinner instead of the veggie filled casseroles his mom makes, made his stomach growl in excitement. "How about Peru?"

Craig turned towards him with a raised eyebrow and a slanted mouth. "Okay. I'll take you anywhere within an hour radius. I don't want to kidnap you and have people send out search parties."

" _I wish you would._ " Tweek said to himself quietly before he realized the inappropriateness of the statement and clamped a hand over his mouth like a fool.

Craig turned towards him with wide eyes. "What?"

Tweek smiled with a false innocence. "I wish for **wood**!" The blonde coughed to hide his own embarrassment. "Yeah. I really want wood right now...To be around it I mean. Let's go to the old wood cuttery. That's not too far is it?"

Craig gave the blonde a once over before nodding. "No...I guess it isn't too far."

The rest of the night went on with their usual banter and conversation, except for a moment when they both went to reach for fries at the same time and their hands brushed, but Tweek being the pro he is, handled it rather smoothly. He pulled his hand back out of the bag so fast it hit the window with a large smack and his knuckle was left rather bruised.

He was dropped off at home soon after. 

Tweek stood at his locker, lingering longer than he usually would have because he had become so accustomed to Craig coming by and asking if he had work, but today he was exceptionally late.

Then finally after a good five minutes of waiting, Craig finally came to the locker. He seemed like he had run over, he was out of breath and his forehead had a sheen to it that only-usually-came from sweat.

Tweek looked concerned at the boy as he leaned against the lockers in exhaustion. "Are you okay?"

Craig nodded and waved a hand to try and show he was fine, too out of breath to speak and give the blonde a viable answer. "Ah yeah I just-I didn't wanna ah miss you." The boy let out a cough. "Do you have...y-you know."

"No." Tweek looked at the heavy breathing boy in sympathy, wincing as he heard him cough again. "Sorry to make you run for nothing."

Craig shook his head seeming to get a little better and his breathing evening out. "Well if you're not working." The male stood up straight and put his hands on his hips as he breathed out a steady breath. His fingers tapping against himself faster than they usually did when Tweek would see him do those finger taps. "Wanna hang out?"

Tweek felt his heart flutter.

He was being asked by Craig if he wanted to hangout without the guise that he was just driving Tweek home. Craig had just straight up asked Tweek to hangout with him because he just wants to hangout with him. This was what freshmen year Tweek had been dreaming of ever since he laid eyes on Craig and it was just now happening a couple months before the end of senior year.

"Yes!" Tweek said almost too excitedly before he calmed himself and smiled politely at the noirette. "I mean...Sure, that sounds fun."

Craig laughed a bit at the scene and shifted his bag onto his shoulders correctly. "Let's go then."

Tweek followed Craig out to the student parking lot to his car, his cheeks flaring up as they walked next to each other. The hoards of people that made the student body were staring at the two boys walking together, the whispers of their voices crawling under Tweek's skin and making him shift uncomfortably as he walked.

In an odd habit, Tweek shuffled closer to Craig for some type of comfort, their shoulders bumping and arms gently sliding against one another. The noirette looked down at the blond who had just come into his space and frowned slightly. His eyes were riddled with worry and face contorted into a look of pure anxiousness. The expression not looking good on the blonde, Craig did his best to quell whatever was worrying the blonde and gave a small bump of their hands.

Tweek was pulled out of his head from the action. The small jolt of electricity he felt from their skin touching dulled the panic and made him look up at the noirette. He wasn't looking back at him, but Tweek still felt his hands moving against his as they walked. He put his eyes back in front of him with a breath and a small push back against Craig's hand.

When Tweek sat in the car he let out a relieved sigh, he hated peoples eyes on him. Especially when they held a judging undertone to them, he had a bad history of people finding him to the equivalent of a circus show, so eyes on him never exactly felt right ever since. Tweek brought his feet up to clutch his knees to his chest, the feeling giving him a hugging sensation that felt almost as nice as the feeling of Craig's hand brushing against his own. The blonde closed his eyes in an attempt to better seclude himself away from the stares they were still getting from outside the car.

"You okay?" Craig said coming into a car, his eyes looking upset for the blonde. A look that made Tweek feel both so special that he was being worried about by Craig, but so guilty because he was just getting upset by people staring at him.

"Oh sorry, I just don't like getting stares from people. It makes me...nervous." Despite the fact nervous barely summed up the feelings he got from the stares he decided it would be the less dramatic word.

"Wanna know what you should do when people stare at you?" Craig asked leaning towards Tweek with that particular brow of his raised.

"Y-yeah." Tweek asked feeling unsure if he should actually answer yes to this or not.

Craig smiled at him. "Do this."

The male opened his car window and started to pull out of the student parking lot. His hand was out of the window and he was holding out his middle finger to the leering students. Tweek felt his anxiety well up again as the people they passed started glaring at the car from the offending finger.

"Craig stop!" The blonde squeaked before ducking into his seat to hide his face. "They're getting angry."

Craig shrugged as he continued his finger crusade. "So what? Let them be mad." Craig started to elbow at Tweek. "Come on. Try it."

Tweek looked at the other boy for second before he turned to roll down his own window. The blonde slowly put his hand out the window, his hand gradually coming into the shape. The inch worm of a stub of a finger to a whole phallic finger. He was currently giving people the bird and it felt oddly gratifying.

Tweek felt a smile come to his face, something about this finger that really shouldn't matter at all offending so many people made him laugh. Then Tweek and his finger got more proud, Tweek started to hang out of the window a bit raising his finger higher with a smile on his face. Craig looked over at the boy with a smirk and shook his head as he drove forward.

Tweek came back in from the window with a new enthusiasm pumped into him. "I don't know why, but that was thrilling!" Tweek noticed them passing Tweak Bros and grabbed onto Craig's arm. "Wait! Stop!"

Craig came to a halt, lurching both Tweek and him in the car. The tires screeching in protest to the sudden stopping. Craig pulled to the side of the road just before Tweak Bros and looked at Tweek with a worried gaze. "What? What's wrong?"

The blonde winced realizing, it wasn't that deep. "Sorry, but can we stop by the shop?"

" _Jesus_ Tweek." Craig rolled his eyes and drove into the parking lot of the shop.

Tweek opened his door and quickly said. "Just give me a second."

Tweek ran out of the car and into the shop while Craig waited in the car. After close to ten minutes the blonde came back out with a small brown bag that had a Tweak Bros logo on it.

"What's that?" Craig asked with a small tilt of the head that made Tweek want to squeal the way someone would when they would see an animal do something cute.

Tweek smiled as he sat in the seat with the brown bag in his lap. "Oh well I felt bad that you've been driving me all these nights and I don't have anything in return. Soooo~" Tweek pulled a scone out of the bag. "I thought I could repay you in free and slightly stale pastries." The blonde then passed the brown bag to the driver.

Craig pulled a cookie out of the bag and took a bite, after some chewing he said. "It's not as stale as I thought it would be."

Tweek smiled as he watched Craig eat the confectionery he had made. "Well that's good."

Craig then handed the bag back to Tweek. "Hold onto that. I wanna take you somewhere."

The two boys drove for a while and Tweek recognized where they were going as Stark's Pond, but then Craig drove straight past it and went on an unmarked path into the woods with the car. Tweek felt his nerves go up at the mysterious action, maybe he _was_ going to kill him.

"W-Where are we going?" Tweek asked finally looking at the driver instead of his surroundings.

Craig sensed the boys nervousness. "I'm not going to tell you, but I'm not planning to murder you either."

Tweek despite knowing deep down he wouldn't do that, the fact he was able to pin point the problem and lay to rest any rising worries made him feel better. "Okay."

After some moments of more forest driving, Craig had stopped in front of a small clearing that had a splice of a stream running through it. The forest's trees encased the small area that was free of bushes and brush, the only greenery that had inhabited the area was soft grass. The little sliver of water that had come through the space reflected the sun that was peeking through the trees. The area almost made Tweek feeling like he was in a scene from Twilight and Craig was about to expose himself as a vampire and turn into a ball of glitter.

_God I want him to be a vampire and turn into a ball of glitter._

"Isn't cool here?" Craig asked turning off the car and reclining his seat back. The driver looked over at Tweek and motioned for the brown bag of pastries.

"Huh? Oh yeah." The blonde nodded in agreement then handed over the bag, only slightly disappointed that Craig didn't sparkle. "How did you even find this place?"

The dark haired boy shrugged as he looked into the sweets bag. "Driving around."

"Do you just drive around...like all the time?" Tweek asked a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, the feeling of knowing a new Craig fact making him happy.

The driver finally settled on a scone that looked like it had chocolate chips in it. "Pretty much. I don't really do much."

Tweek prodded wanting to know more from the male about his life. "Really? You just drive around late at night. Speaking of which why did you start driving me?"

"I just didn't think it was safe for you to be walking alone at night." Craig said shrugging his shoulders, his eyes raising to meet Tweek's. It was weird they had 'hung out' so much this week, yet they hadn't really looked into each other eyes all that much. "Especially on the road you take."

"Yeah, I should take a different way, but it's a short cut." Tweek said in defense looking off to the side.

"Well doesn't really matter now cause I'm driving you." Craig reached into the brown bag and tossed a muffin at Tweek. The blonde caught it with a small yelp.

"That's true. So what else do you do you do with your time?" Craig opened his mouth to speak, but Tweek spoke again stopping him. "And don't say drive around."

Craig laughed before he took a bite out of his scone thinking about what he does with his free time. His eyes looking up in question and his mouth contorting in thought before some kind of idea seemed to come to him.

"I take care of my guinea pig and play video games. That's literally it."

"A Guinea Pig? Wow." Tweek had a smile that was threatening to expose him in his excitement. He already knew for a fact that Craig had a guinea pig, but tried his best to feign that this was new knowledge.

Craig nodded as he swallowed. "Yeah, I've had him for like 3 years now."

"What's his name?"

"Stripe."

"That's cute. I wish I had a pet." Tweek started to unwrap his muffin from its liner, careful to not drop any crumbs as he did. "I've always wanted a bird, but my parents think I wouldn't be able to take care of it and work at the same time."

"A bird would suit you." Craig smiled as he watched Tweek, his eyes watching as he would quickly cup the muffin when any loose parts of the treat would fall or crumble. "What do _you_ do in your free time?"

Tweek was about to take a bite of his muffin, but he stopped to think about the question. What did he do? He wakes up in the morning, get's dressed, goes to school, goes to work, goes home, studies, showers then he goes to bed. Somewhere along his journey he eats a couple times and daydreams about Craig. That's it. "Eh...I work at the shop."

Craig rolled his eyes. "You wake up, go to school, go to work then go to sleep?"

Tweek nodded. "Nail on the head."

"Oh come on." Craig nudged Tweek with his elbow. "You just had me thinking harder than you just did about my life. Give me _something_ Tweek."

Tweek stared down at his muffin in thought before he sat up straight in his seat. "Oh! I bake the treats at the shop and I draw sometimes. Mostly just doodles though."

"That's better." Craig finished off the last bite of his scone, his hand landing on the center console to tap it. Tweek looked at the hand and wondered about the weird occurrence of the tapping the finger he did on what seems to be on any surface. It happened so frequently and reminded Tweek of something he did himself. Not that he did that specifically, but he did have little ticks that would come off like the tapping of a finger. This was like Craig's own little tick that he did, but when it would happen didn't really make sense to the blonde.

"Put your number in. Sprinting to my locker today was a bitch." The noirette's voice in the silence made Tweek jump a bit and the disappearance of his hand from view made Tweek look up at the noirette's eyes. The male was pulling out his phone and handing it to Tweek when he looked up. "So now I can just text you if I wanna know something."

The blonde held the phone like it was a small fragile animal, his eyes were wide as he looked at the phone. Craig had just asked for his number. The blonde felt like this whole week was a dream, there was no way any of this could have been happening could it? Was he dying and his parent didn't tell him and this is his make-a-wish wish. To have all of this happen in the course of a week.

Tweek bit his lip as he put the number in, the small nibble drawing the attention of Craig's eyes. The dark haired boy watched the blonde put his number in with careful eyes, the stare mostly landing on the smaller boys teethed on mouth. The chapped lips being stomped on by the white enamel was too much of a sight not to see in the noirette's opinion.

"Here, but the only day I don't have work is Fridays." Tweek said handing the phone back, Craig swallowed deeply, one of his hands resting on the wheel started to make those small quiet taps.

"Oh cool." Craig put his phone back in his pocket then looked forward at the expanse of wilderness in front of them.

And there it was again, silence.

Like the elephant in the room that it is, the awkward silence made Tweek lean back in his seat with a sigh. Craig also shifted back into a correct sitting position, his back arching then hunching before he leaned back into his reclined seat with a small clearing of the throat. It was like he was trying to psych himself up for something, yet Tweek couldn't think of anything that the male could be getting worked up for.

The blonde looked down at the abandoned muffin in his lap, it was for the most part opened up and ready to be taken out of the wrapper it had been baked into.

It was a pumpkin muffin because he hadn't learned how to make any other type of muffin. Which means for the past two years Tweak Bros had only had pumpkin muffins in their display windows due to the small fact of Tweek not learning any other recipe. It wasn't like anyone at the shop noticed or cared, they really just wanted their coffee and if they grab a brownie or any other type of treat with it, then cool.

He finally finished his silent thoughts about muffins and decided it was the perfect time for him to pick up his unwrapped confectionery. As he was bringing the muffin to his mouth to finally take that first bite, Craig spoke.

"Are you dating McCormick?"

"W-What!?" Tweek asked almost dropping his muffin. His nerves shooting the thing into the air before he caught it with fumbling hands, the crumbs he was previously worried about were now strewn about the floor in front of him. The blonde winced and went to utter an apology about the new mess, but yet again Craig caught him off guard.

"He seems like he likes you." Craig looked out his window, part of his mouth hidden into his palm as he leaned his head into it. "Whenever I look over at lunch he's looking at you." His words sounded almost reserved compared to how he usually spoke. The deep nasally tones the blonde usually heard were replaced with a slightly more pitched and embarrassed tone. Tweek stared at the other boy in shock for a moment before he started giggling. The whole situation seeming off and comical in his eyes.

"What?" Craig said turning away from his window where he was sulking to look at the newly amused blonde. "He _is_ always looking at you." Then the small giggles turned to full laughs that made Tweek throw himself back in his seat, the noirette's eyebrows furrowing at the laughing. Tweek caught the gaze and shook his head.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm just-" Tweek let out a choked laugh before he looked directly into Craig's eyes. "Kenny isn't into me. The opposite actually."

"Does he hate you?" Craig asked watching the blonde continue his small giggle fit.

Tweek put one hand on Craig's arm while another wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. "Hehe. No. Kenny likes _Butters._ "

"Oh..." Craig asked, his face looking like mathematical equations were flying around his head at light speed and he wasn't able to think through any of them clearly. The equations too long and too complex for him to even try and attempt to solve, but then it looked like a bee had stung the noirette. A realization from a compilation of moments he must of had in his head. He finally just tilted his head and stared at Tweek with a disturbed face. " _Really?_ "

"Ohhhhhhhh yeah." Tweek's face grew smug as he spoke. "Kenny is over the moon for him, but Mr. Scotch has zero idea of it. Poor guy has been lusting after Butters ever since he met him."

"Huh. Weird." Craig glanced at the hand Tweek still had on his arm. "Well what about you?"

Tweek turned his head towards Craig with a face of confusion, his head tilting with the question. "What do you mean?"

"Are you-" Craig did lame air quotes, not wanting to move his arm that Tweek currently had his hand on. "- _'Lusting'_ after anyone?"

"Oh um..."

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit._

_BecoolBecoolBecoolBecoolBecoolBecool_

"No. Not really."

_Fucking nailed it._

Craig leaned closer towards the blonde. "What does 'not really' mean?"

Tweek's face flushed his eyes dropping from Craig's to stare at the hand that he had on Craig's arm, the closeness seeming odd at the moment. "There is a person, but..."

"But what?" Craig said with a small lift to his voice as he stared at the blonde. His tone seeming to be more than questioning, more like it was trying to get a certain answer out of Tweek.

"But..." Tweek looked up into Craig's eyes and he felt himself grip onto the noirette's sweater. Tweek swallowed as he looked at Craig's face, it was intense being this close to his face. The proximity wasn't this obvious to him before, but now that he was eye to eye with Craig he saw the male so much deeper.

Craig was a lot better looking close up.

His eyes were usually dark brown to Tweek, but close up they were more than brown. They were the coffee that he saw everyday when he worked. They were the intricate swirls of dark and light browns that cascaded into lighter shades based on the creamer he would use. His eyes displayed no emotion except for a sliver of nerve that was shown through the flicker of the noirette's eyes between the blonde's. His eyes were dilated and blown up with the reflection of Tweek's face. The only wish for the blonde in that moment is that Craig would close the space between them so Tweek wouldn't have to look at his scared face through the reflection of the dark eyes. But that didn't seem to be a problem for too long because their faces were getting closer and closer together that Tweek started to wonder if they were actually going to make the connection.

A loud smack on the window backed both teens away from each other, Tweek letting out a loud yelp at the sudden occurrence and his head hitting his window with a hard thud as he pulled back from Craig too quickly.

"Hey Tucker!" Tweek looked out of Craig's window to see Clyde Donovan with a dumb grin on his face while pressing his hands against the glass. The hands leaving smears on the glass as they slide down the glass with loud squeaks. Craig groaned at the new marks on the window and rolled down the glass to scold his friend. "Y'all having a date?"

Craig rolled his eyes and flipped off his friend. " _No_. Now fuck off Cly-"

"Are those cookies?!" Clyde asked eyes going wide, his hand reaching into the car window to pull out the bag of goodies Tweek had brought.

Another figure appears from behind Clyde and waves at the two boys in the car. "Hi."

"Hi Token." Craig groans and leans his head against the steering wheel. "Why are you guys here?"

Clyde lets out a noise only to be compared to when a person finally finds a movie that is worth watching on Netflix after mindless digging for what seems like hours. "Craig where have you been hiding this guy! He bakes like a god! If you don't date him I will." Clyde finished by taking a big bite of a cookie.

Tweek looked between both boys with a small blush on his face and just smiled, Craig looked back at Tweek with groan and a pink tint to his cheeks. He opened the car door and went to Clyde to retrieve the bag that brunette had stolen "Will you stop speaking?" Craig roughly snatched the bag out of Clyde's hands. "Also he has a name."

Clyde bent down into the car window to look at Tweek who was still sitting in his seat in the car because he wasn't exactly sure if he should get out of the car or not. "Hiya Pal! I'm Clyde, but like most people you probably already knew that."

Craig kicked at the back of the brunette's legs. "Or you can just call him a _douche_ like I do."

Tweek only now deciding it was right of him to get out of the car now, opened his car door and stood up walking to the cluster of boys. "I'm Tweek." The blonde said meekly, holding out his hand to shake it with Clyde's.

Clyde's mouth dropped and he started smiling like a madman. "Look at this guy! He just tried to shake my hand. I wish I had manners like this! Hey..." Clyde's smile turned down for a split second before returning with a new vibrancy. "Wait a minute you're that twitchy kid!" Tweek felt himself and his heart wince at the comment.

Craig once again kicked his friend, but this time harder than the previous kick. " _Shut up_ Clyde."

"Ow what? That's what everyone calls him." Clyde says only worsening the situation. Craig only continues his assault on Clyde. The noirette grabbing the male's ear and pulling it towards him to whisper yell incomprehensible things into it.

Token took a step forward looking sympathetically towards the blonde, wanting to take the attention away from Clyde and his loudmouthness he said. "I'm Token. Don't mind him, he has the brain of a four year old and never learned to censor himself."

Tweek smiled at the boy in front of him and just shrugged. "It's fine. I'm used to it."

"Oh." Token seemed to feel worse for the boy at the words, his mouth frowning before turning upwards with a nice smile. "Well it's nice to finally meet the guy Craig's been talking about so much."

Tweek's eyes widened. "He talks about me?"

Token nodded. "Yeah, all lunch he just goes on about y-"

"Well with that threat in mind, let's go do something fun!" Clyde said finally coming up from Craig whispering into his ear to interrupt the conversation happening between the two boys.

Craig rolled his eyes at his friend. "Whenever you say that two of us always end up drunk and one of us is sober to be the DD. And usually its **me**."

Tweek raised an eyebrow and murmured to himself. "DD?"

"Designated Driver" Token said hearing Tweek's silent question, Tweek nodded and smiled awkwardly at the answer.

"Oh come on Craig! Don't be that way! We have one more person this time." Clyde walks over to Tweek and slings an arm around the boy. "Tweekers over here could DD if we, _and not saying we will_ , drink."

Tweek gave a small smile to Clyde. "I don't drive."

Clyde shrugged "Alright so Craig you'll be DD, but this time we have another drinking buddy with us!"

"Fine whatever." Craig said crossing his arms with a scowl.

Tweek put his hands up backing away from Clyde and his grip on his shoulders. "Oh sorry, but I don't drink...or at least I haven't tried it and I-"

"You've never drank before!" Clyde exclaimed looking at Tweek astounded. "All the more reason for Craig to be DD and you to come with us to the Rager tonight!"

Tweek felt his heart start to race. A Rager? Does that mean a party? Would this be his first high school party? His first high school party will be him going to it with Craig Tucker. Well not going with Craig Tucker, but going with Craig Tucker and company. No fucking way. Tweek did a silent prayer to Buddha that if this was a dream, _he better not be woken up._

Tweek did a meek smile at Clyde. "I-I guess I could."

"Hell yeah boys! Alright let's go, we have to pick up the beers at the plugs house before they leave." Clyde said walking towards Craig's car then shouting. "Shotgun!"

All the boys piled into the car and drove off to a house that Tweek immediately recognized as Kenny's. He knew Kenny was usually the person that hooked people up with drinks or weed, but he didn't know that he gave that stuff to Craig. Well Kenny probably didn't either because it seemed like these deals happened exclusively between Kenny, Clyde and Token.

Craig and Tweek stayed in the car waiting for the other boys to return, the blonde felt kinda awkward if he was being honest. What would have happened if Clyde hadn't come? Would they have finished the deed? Would they have kissed? Tweek kept replaying the scene in his head and kept on wishing that Clyde and Token hadn't come. In the options between going to his first high school party or kissing his crush, Tweek definitely just wanted to know if Craig's lips were soft or not.

"You don't have to you know."

Tweek was snapped out of his thinking and looked up to see Craig turned around in the car seat to stare at him. The boy blushed under the others gaze. "Huh?"

Craig sat forward again looking in the rear view mirror at oncoming cars behind them. "I'm just saying, don't let Clyde make you do something you don't wanna do."

"Oh. No it's fine. I'm not planning on actually drinking anyways. I've always wanted to try it, but I wanted to wait until I was with my friends." Tweek said gazing out the window, until he realized he could have just offended Craig and his gang. Tweek put his hands up and put them on the back of Craig's seat. "N-Not that you guys aren't cool or a-anything! But I just promised them I would drink with them."

Tweek could see Craig smile in the rear view mirror. "Don't worry. I get it."

After that the two fell into a random conversation about Craig's own experience with drinking and how it's never quite as what it's chalked up to be.

"So that's why I'm not too upset just driving them around while they drink." Craig said with a shrug.

"Tweek? Is that you?" A familiar voice said

The blonde turned towards the voice and saw Kenny leaning in the window to talk to him. "Oh hey Kenny."

"You drinking with these guys?" Kenny said nodding his head behind him towards Clyde and Token hauling boxes of beer into the trunk.

"Not really." Tweek responds sticking his head out to glance at the unfathomable amount of beer being loaded into the trunk of the car.

Kenny pinched Tweek's nose before saying. "Well I was thinking I could grab Butters and meet you guys at this so-called party." Kenny then winked at him with a smile. "Then you could drink." 

"Is that okay with the party thrower?" Tweek said tilting his head at the male out the window.

"No one is going to tell the only teen alcohol supplier in town that he can't come to a party _supplied_ by him." Kenny said laughing slightly at the blonde.

"Well see you guys there then." Tweek said giving a smile to Kenny.

Kenny smiled back then stopped when Craig gave a slightly over-dramatic cough. The parka wearer gave a slight smirk at the 'interruption' of the conversation. Tweek saw the deviousness in the male's eyes and already wanted to scold him for whatever he was about to do.

"Hey didn't even notice that guy there. Is that Craig Tucker I see?" Tweek started to shake his head at Kenny and his faked dumbness.

"Yeah." Craig said looking at Kenny with a done expression, his eyes narrowing towards the male. "That's me."

Kenny's smirk grew larger as he leaned back down to Tweek again. "Careful with this one. I hear he's a real trouble maker. He might just flip you off."

Tweek said smacking at the male's shoulder. "Oh leave him alone."

"Alright alright." The male stood up from his squatted position. "Welp see ya Tweek." Kenny walked away from the car waving as he walked back into his house.

Tweek sat in the car with a smile on his face, that was until he noticed Craig staring at him with a less than amused smile. "W-What?"

"You sure he doesn't like you?" Craig said his eyes flashing to where Kenny just was.

Tweek smiled at Craig feeling a laugh bubbling up in his stomach. "Yes, I am quite sure."

"Don't laugh at me." Craig said as he watched Tweek's shoulders start to shake with amusement. 

Clyde and Token then opened their respective doors and sat in the car, both boys were slightly out of breath as they got in. "That might be enough." Clyde said putting on his seat belt.

Tweek widened his eyes "Might?!"

When the boys arrived at the party, he felt bad for the house. To say it nicely... it was fucked. There were broken windows and beer bottles strewn about the lawn. The music that was coming from the house could be heard from a block down as they pulled up. There was teens on the roof being artsy and drinking from the high place and acting as if they were in a teen movie, the thought of them falling making Tweek anxious. It was surprising the police hadn't busted this. It was only eight pm. How did these kids already get so turnt? Tweek winced as he noticed a teen fall out of a window into the bushes, it was from the first floor, but still. Falling out of a window is falling out of a window.

Tweek watched as Clyde and Token started unloading beer out of the car and into the house, the blonde held his other arm feeling his nerves starting to build up. What if he got so drunk he fell out the window, but instead of the first floor window it was a second floor window and he died? Or what if he walked in and people looked at him and saw him like Clyde did? They would call him a twitchy kid and boo him out of the place. Or what if he were to get drunk and do something stupid in front of Craig?

"Remember what I said."

Tweek turned around and smiled at Craig despite the anxieties flurrying around his head. "I will, but trust me, I probably won't even drink anything"

And those were the most untrue words that Tweek had said that night.

The blonde did drink something. In fact he tried every single little cocktail and concoction that people had passed to him. Although in the poor boy's defense he did try his best to halt the drinking of such substances, in fact most of the night he was sitting on the couch with Craig talking until...

"Tweekuh whateeeeer you doing Pal?" Clyde asked coming over to Tweek and sitting next to him on the couch. The brunette slung a familiar arm over his shoulders. "You've beeeeen sitting next to thisss loner all night. Come drink wif me."

"Uh I think I'll wait a bit." Tweek said giving a small smile to Clyde.

Craig peeled Clyde's drunk arm off of Tweek. "Dude just leave him alone. He doesn't feel like drinking.

"Ohhhh come on! Craig you can't keep him locked away like your little prince~"

The noirette glared at his friend, his face flustering a darker color. "I'm not 'locking him away'. He just doesn't feel like drinking with you."

The blonde sat between the two boys with a closed mouth and was about to say something when he is pulled up by a third party member.

"Tweek its about time I found you! Me and Kenny were just about to take a shot." Butters had pulled Tweek up to get him to go drink with them. The idea of getting away from Clyde and his drunk breath sounded like a step up so Tweek quickly nodded and let his friend pull him through the house of people.

Clyde noticed the exchanged going on and drunkenly stood up. "Hey I'm coming wif!" Clyde slung another arm around Tweek. "I wanna see mah boy get _christened._ "

Craig rolled his eyes at Clyde "You just wanna drink with Tweek because Token tapped out."

Clyde turned around with his finger held up lazily to his lips, the pointer finger not actually making it to his mouth correctly. Instead the digit swiped off to the side of his face. "Shhhhosh that is soooooo not truuue. You stay here and be the sore thummmmb." Craig shook his head at his friend and the misuse of the saying.

Tweek stood with Kenny and Butter as they all poured each other a shot off of the drink table. "Alright guys you have to down it in one go or else it burns like a bitch." Kenny says as warning to his blonde friends as they watched him raise his glass.

Butters raised his glass to drink, but stopped and squinted at Kenny. "Hey! I thought that you said you haven't drank before."

Smiled weakly at Butters. "Eh first time drinking this brand of vodka...?"

"Oh okay." Butters then took his drink.

Tweek took this as his invitation to take his shot.

It sucked despite how fast he swallowed it, it still burned. Now that he thinks of it, it probably would have been better if he just drank it normally rather than having chugged the small glass. He felt like he swallowed fire and the smoke was coming out through his nose, the fumes of the vodka in his throat emitting themselves through his nose and burning his nostrils. Tweek squeezed his eyes shut through the sting and when he reopened his eyes he saw Kenny and Butters kissing. "What the hell?" The blonde shrugged the scene off. "Does alcohol work that fast?"

Tweek was about to walk away from the kitchen and go sit back down with Craig, but was halted by a familiar arm around him. The blonde sighed as Clyde dragged him back too the kitchen to do whatever a keg was.

Most of Tweek's night was him trying his best to escape back to his spot next to Craig on the couch, but he kept on being offered drink after drink. He should have just said no to the drinks, now knowing that if you took the drinks people gave you and downed them down before you could know what they were so you could go sit back down with a boy that might not even be interested in you...you would get _insanely drunk._

Tweek had wobbled around the party, somehow he had gotten lost upstairs when a girl brought him up there to make out, but he then proceeded to tell her he was gay and that she should work on herself before she brought other people into her life. She cried on his shoulder for a good ten minutes before Tweek could leave the room.

As Tweek was retreating downstairs Stan Marsh bumped into him crying just as bad as the girl he had just helped. Tweek sighed as he sat down with the sulking male and let him cry. For some reason Tweek attracted disturbed drunks that needed a good cry. The boy cried on about how he felt like such a screw up and how much he wanted to be a better person. Tweek stopped the boy and told him that he was perfect and he should love himself because if you don't love yourself who will? Tweek thought he should really take his own advice, but that doesn't really matter right now because he's drunk.

The blonde made it downstairs with such triumph that he raised his hands in the air in victory. Then people started to surround him when they saw him raise his hands in the air. That's when the unfamiliar feeling of being lifted off the crowd and being moved by people's hand became a very familiar feeling. Tweek could feel bruises forming as some people were less gentle than others when passing him around. He was also pretty sure someone may have stolen his phone from his pocket during the mosh, but that's a different story.

By these unnatural events he ended up in the kitchen. He had found what seemed like a cup of water, but when he drank it, it did not taste like water. So being the scientist he is, he concluded that the drink was not water.

Tweek felt himself starting to sway to the side with no hope of standing up straight again. His reactions were too delayed to save him and he was falling straight to the floor. Tweek hoped this wouldn't hurt because when he slammed his hand against the Craig's car window the other day it hurt and he really wished Craig kissed it to feel better. So if he were to fall he would have to ask Craig to kiss all of him. The thought making the blonde giggle as he fell to the floor, now accepting his pain as fate.

Except pain never came and instead a firm hold on his arms came instead. Tweek slowly opened his eyes to see Craig in front of him. The blonde let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew! I finally found you! I've been looking for you **all night**." Tweek said this leaning towards Craig putting his hands on his chest. Craig had a really nice chest.

"Oh really?" Craig said a smile on his face.

Tweek nodded bringing his face closer to Craig's, their bodies pressing together as Tweek came closer. "Mhmm and now that I found yah, I am **not** letting you leave my sight."

Craig laid his hands delicately on Tweek's waist. "And why is that?"

"Because Mister..." Tweek's hand came up to swipe at Craig's nose with his finger. "You are the only safe one here."

Craig then smirked down at the blonde. "Oh its only because I'm safe?"

Tweek shook his eyes with closed eyes "No sir. Or Daddy...Whatever you're into." Tweek grabbed for his drink that he concluded was not water.

The noirette's face flushed a deep red at the blonde in front of him and reached for the cup the intoxicated male had. "I think you've had enough to drink Tweek."

Tweek watched with a dazed and confused stare as Craig took away his drink. "Hey that was my water."

Craig smelled the cup, his nosed twitched like a bunny, or in his case a guinea pig, just because its him. "That is _not_ water." Craig said as he put the cup back down.

Tweek started laughing. "You look like a guinea pig when you do that. Hehe, have I ever told you that you are so cute." The blonde ended his statement by laying his head on Craig's chest, his fingers tracing delicate designs on the fabric of the taller's jacket. His heart was beating so fast and loud that Tweek could hear it clearly even in his drunk gaze. Were peoples heart supposed to beat that fast?

Craig's arms tightened around the blonde. "No you have not."

"Well let me tell you," Tweek pulled his head away from Craig's chest and put his hands on either sides of Craig's face. "You are so handsome."

The man in front of him blushed scarlet, before he leaned down putting his forehead against the blonde's. "I thought you said I was cute." Craig said his smirk returning.

Tweek giggled. "And sometimes I think you're sexy especially when you wear that one black shirt with the long sleeves-Oh my god! Wow! You look amazing in that. Really shows off the whole bod. Even worse is when you took off your hat that one time when I got ketchup on it. Jesus please kill me! So sexy!...Okay I'm rambling." The blonde leaned even closer to the male with big eyes and a new determination to get across a message. "What I'm trying to say is you have you're days! I mean some days I'll look at you and be like he's so nice and others I'll see you and just think. Ugh! Just kiss m-GAH!"

Kenny had grabbed onto Tweek's arm and started pulling him away. "Tweek, it's time to go."

Craig furrowed his brows at the sudden action and came up behind Tweek putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, where are you taking him?"

Kenny rolled his eyes and gave a final tug to Tweek making the boy fall over into his arm's. "Now isn't the time for your alpha male bullshit Craig. This place is about to be busted and I don't wanna ruin this kids first drinking experience with his parents bailing him out in the morning when he has a hangover. So do you wanna drive him home or should I?"

Craig opened his mouth to interject or say something, but Kenny quickly left. "Too late made your decision for you." 

Tweek woke up the next morning to his alarm, he usually hated that alarm with a normal amount of malice, but right now he really hated that alarm. The thing was the equivalent of a lumberjack banging on his head and Tweek wanted nothing more than to kidnap the manufacturers of said alarm clock and slowly diminish their bloodline.

The blonde sat up in his bed and felt like shit, he felt like he was seeing through time when he stood up. He couldn't stand up straight without swaying back and forth like a balloon in the wind. There was no use in trying to stay up straight anyways, it would probably only make him look like a conformist. The blonde let out a dazed chortle at the thought he thought of something so goth.

The blonde felt like last night was really bad, but most of what he remembers is sitting on the couch with Craig and talking then taking a shot. He's pretty sure he saw Kenny and Butters kiss, but he couldn't be sure. That's most of his memory from the night prior, not a bad night, he got to talk to Craig and take a quick drink... but that conclusion of the night didn't make sense.

How would he take a quick drink then become so hungover the next morning? Tweek tried harder to remember the night, but got a headache in trying to do so. The blonde shook his head trying to snap himself out of the gross grogginess his head has as he got himself ready for the work day.

Tweek started a weak walk to work, he should start asking Craig if he could take him to work as well as drive him home from work, but that would be asking too much of the boy and he didn't want to impose.

Tweek walked in a very not straight line to work when he got honked at, he smiled at the honk hoping it was Craig.

The blonde turned around and saw Stan Marsh. Tweek frowned at the boy, it was the wrong noirette. He was riding in a red car that was low to the ground when he pulled up to Tweek. The boy didn't want to bend down to meet it because he felt that if he were to stoop to the cars level he would fall over completely. So Tweek pulled off the cool guy move of leaning one hand on the top of the car and slumping his head into the window like the hungover drunkard he is.

"Hey Tweek. Need a ride?"

Tweek thought over the offer, ten minute walk or accidentally end up in Spain...

_Accidentally end up in Spain._

"Yeah I'll take one." Tweek went to reach for the door handle, but his hand completely missed and he kept on trying, but failing. It was like his coordination was completely thrown off by the headache he was experiencing. "That's odd." The blonde gave up and stared at the door for a second before he just crawled in through the open car window.

Stan watched the whole scene with a worried face and gaping mouth. "I could have just opened the door for you."

The blonde maneuvered in his seat trying his best to sit up straight in his seat, the blonde gave up and left one of his legs out the window. He put on his seat belt on around the free ranged leg. "I would be on the floor if I went through the door."

Stan gave the blonde a side eye before he started driving again. "Well I just wanted to say thank you for last night. What you said really struck a cord with me."

"Wait." Tweek who had been gazing out the window feeling like a ghost came back to life to stare at Stan with a confused face. "What did I say?"

"That if I don't love me who else will?" Stan said tilting his head as he parked in the front of Tweak Bros.

Tweek was about to comment on how that is true and he should be doing that, but also he has no recollection of saying that to Stan Marsh ever in his life, but then he was hit with yet another realization. When did he tell Stan he was going to work?

"How did you know I was going to work?" Tweek said turning to Stan while pulling his leg in from the open window.

"You're wearing your work uniform." Stan answered like it was an obvious set of steps from there where Tweek was going. The blonde nodded and opened the car door, the steps out of the car feeling like hell on his tired joints. Tweek almost fell flat on the floor had it not been for the car door he used as a crutch to stand up.

"Uh...Well see ya. Hope you love yourself..?" Tweek said hoping to instill the same 'care for self' in Stan as he did last night.

Stan smiled nodding at the blonde "I will. See ya around!"

Tweek stood watching the boy drive off for another second before he scratched his head wondering, _what the hell did I do last night?_

Tweek walked into the shop, Kenny was manning the customer's requests while Butters took care of the actual orders. It was the perfect routine and to see it happen made Tweek smile, routines were one of Tweek's most favorite things in the world so seeing this one that he had trained his friends to do made his ego swell in pride.

Kenny looked up from writing a name on a cup to smile at Tweek. "Hey Highroller! How you feeling?"

Tweek walked behind the counter putting on an apron and tying it around his back, well more like he tried to tie it but the strings fumbled around in his hands in their repetitive nature, but the strings fell from the lack of coordination and the apron remained untied. " _Awful._ What happened last night?"

Kenny and Butters made nervous eye contact which made Tweek glare at the couple suspiciously. "Well the party got crashed by the cops, but we left before they came."

Tweek nodded not fully processing the information. "Well what else? I have no memory except a couple shots and...yeah that's about it. I shouldn't feel this bad over a couple shots. Unless I'm a huge light-weight. Which would be depressing to hear."

Kenny gave a sideways glance as he called out an orders name, Tweek covered his ears and groaned as he yelled. "JIM! Well uh you had a lot of alcohol."

"I could have guessed as much. What else?" Kenny and Butters shared another cautious glance, the two knowing some secret that Tweek didn't, the blonde furrowed his brows. "Can I know what's happening here or are you guys going to keep eye fucking each other?" The two boys blushed and Tweek felt himself feel bad for the uncouth words. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm hungover and tired, but seriously what happened?"

Butters went into the back room in a nervous rush, Tweek creased his brows at this, that wasn't a good sign. Kenny gave the last few customers their drinks, the morning rush having come and gone. Kenny waited until all the customers were gone from the register before he tried to tango with Tweek.

"Okay so listen." Kenny sighed and rubbed his face. "Alcohol makes you do some crazy stuff, I mean you should have seen yourself last night."

Tweek nodded feeling his anxiety grow. "Uh-huh."

"I mean you went crowd surfing last night and it seemed like you loved it."

Tweek rolled up his sleeves revealing strange hand print bruises. "That would explain these, but it doesn't seem like that was all that happened."

Kenny sucked in some air through his teeth. "Well along with some out of Tweek's comfort zone things...you talked to Craig."

The blonde glared at the taller male. "I usually talk to him these days."

"I don't think you talk to him like this and if you do...you haven't been telling me or Butters."

Tweek stepped closer to Kenny a single eyebrow going up. "And what does that mean?"

"It means that you called him cute."

Tweek's eyes widened. "What!"

"And handsome."

"And sexy." Butters said from the backroom.

Tweek stared in front of him with wide eyes and a open mouth.

_Welp nice one Tweek._

Tweek's inner dialogue if recorded could rival the sound of a pack of lions being brutally slaughters at once. The amount of internal screaming and real screaming occurring was truly displaying the inner depression of Tweek perfectly. The coffee machine yelling at Tweek to take the foam out of the machine hurt his head, but the blonde couldn't come out of his thoughts. He had called Craig cute. Handsome. Sexy. How was he going to live life normally? No more rides. No more invitations to High school parties. No more fun facts about Craig. Better yet. No more talking to Craig at all. He would have to do exactly was Kenny said. Hide from him for the next three months of high school, he wouldn't be able to live this down. How could he? He did it in public. Imagine what he was telling everyone.

_Tweek that coffee kid called me sexy! What a joke!_

"Tweek, I mean it's not that bad he seemed pretty into it."

Tweek felt a small flicker of hope flare up in his heart, his eyes looking up at Kenny with a new light. "Really?"

Kenny stopped to think for a second. "Well...no-"

"Oh god. I'm screwed." Tweek took his head into his hands.

"Don't look now, but here he comes."

"What!"

Like the hungover fuck he is, Tweek immediately looks over towards the direction Kenny told him not to. And just like Kenny said, Craig was walking in the shop looking hot as ever in nothing but a tight black shirt and jeans. _Damn it. He was sexy!_ And now he couldn't have him. He wasn't even wearing his usual hat, his hair was out and everything, its like he was doing it on purpose. Tweek noticed Craig starting to turn his way and he immediately dropped to his knees to hide under the counter like a scared gopher. Which is exactly what he is right now. A scared gopher.

Tweek realized that Craig probably saw him through the _clear glass windows_ and knew he was here, but that didn't stop Tweek from curling up under the counter trying to seem as small as possible so Craig wouldn't see him or talk to him. The blonde despite the new bad circumstances, he felt himself sobering up really quick from them.

Craig got to the counter knowing damn well Tweek was here and was pretty sure he just saw the blonde drop to the floor and was confused as to why Kenny didn't give a second glance to it. Despite the situation, Craig asked the male standing at the register. "Is Tweek here?"

Kenny looked at Craig for a second not sure what to say to the male. "Uh he is-" A sharp kick from underneath the counter signaled his correct answer. " **NOT** here."

" **Really?** " Craig said raising a brow at the worker.

Kenny nodded. "Yep, don't even know who you're talking about."

Craig narrowed his eyes. "Really? Did you forget I saw you two talking last night or how you carried him out from the party?"

Kenny sucked in his cheeks he had pretty damning evidence, so Kenny leaned back a bit to see under the counter so he could read what to do from Tweek.

The blonde only shook his head violently.

"Maybe you could describe him to me?" Kenny said and the noise of Tweek slapping himself in the face because of Kenny's people skills was heard by both men at the counter, but neither of them acknowledged it.

He was never asking anything of his friend ever again.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Craig asked putting his hands on the counter to get in Kenny's face try to get him to crack. The blonde just looked back with the same concerned gaze, hoping to help Craig in finding this missing person.

"Ugh fine, he's blonde." Craig said expecting Kenny to immediately drop the facade.

Kenny pointed at himself in vague confusion as if to say 'who me?'

Craig rolled his eyes. "Not you!"

"Ooooooh." Kenny nodded and then he whistled. "Butters!"

The other blonde working today's shift came out of the backroom wiping his hands on his apron. "What is it Kenny?"

Kenny nodded his head towards Butters. "That him?"

Craig groaned. "No that's not him. Is everyone that works here blonde?"

Kenny just smiled nodding. "Yep, but please do keep describing him. I'm sure we will find one defining feature of him soon."

Craig gave an exasperated breath "He had green eyes and I guess they could be blue if you look at them in a certain way."

"Sorry bro, but that's still like _everyone_ here." Kenny said a small smile coming to him lips.

Craig rubbed his face in annoyance. " _Jesus Christ._ "

"Is he cute?" Kenny smirked at the male in front of him.

Craig's face flushed bright red at the question, Tweek who's ears had perked up at the question peaked his head out from under the counter to look at Craig before going right back under it.

"What type of question is that?" Craig said with his face flustered.

Kenny shrugged. "I know people who work here that are cute. So it could be him."

Craig let out a groan. "Really man?" The noirette looked at Kenny with desperation, but he got nothing but question in response. He sighed and curtly said. "Yes. He's cute."

Tweek felt himself blush and smiled as he held his hands close to his heart and just as he was about to come out thinking if he thought he was cute, maybe he still had a chance, but Kenny kicked him back down.

"Cute how?"

Craig who had been flustered before huffed his breath. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you McCormick"

"I'm still just really confused as to who this guy is because that guy in the backroom is cute, but the other guy is too so..."

The taller male let out a huff of air then scowled. "I don't know, he just is. He...he" Craig took a moment to think about the blonde then started again. "H-he has a really nice smile and an even better laugh. He has a small little nose that looks like a...a button. Or his little quirks. Like when he drinks he holds out his pinky, hell if I know why. He just does." Craig paused and looked at Kenny with a pleading look. "Any of this ringing a bell?"

The male pondered for a bit crossing his arms. "Hmmm I think I know someone like that, but keep going lover boy."

" _God this is embarrassing._ " Craig let out another huff of air, his red face looking down at the floor in shame before starting again. "His voice is like... its kinda high, but in a good way so when he says your name its like an angel is saying it. Or when he sneezes, he blesses himself then thanks himself. Okay that's kinda weird and kinda sad, but I think its cute still."

Tweek who had been following everything and was feeling really touched cringed a bit at that last part. Sure he knew he did that, but he didn't realize that Craig had noticed. That part of this not really being what he wanted to hear during this beautiful confession.

Craig started again. "Okay that doesn't sound very cute, but when he does it, it is... I can't pin point exactly what it is that I like about him." Tweek poked his head out to watch Craig as he went on his monologue. "There's too many things about him that I like, I mean he has these freckles all over his nose that when I see them I want to count them or when I hear him talk about his day at work I wanna kiss him...In fact." Craig pauses and smiled towards the blonde head of hair peaking out from under the counter. "He actually looks like that." Craig pointed towards Tweek who's head was popping out from underneath the counter.

Tweek squeaked in fear and did a small wave to Craig.

"Oh. Hey Tweek." Kenny said waving down at the blonde, Craig stopped looking at the blonde and stopped to glare at the man at the cash register. Tweek stood up before the beefing of males could continue anymore.

"Um sorry I'm a little hungover and I understand that I may have said somethings last night that weren't me and I-I wouldn't want to say because they would make you think I'm weird or that I'm crazy, but I don't think tha-"

During Tweek's rambling Craig hopped over the counter and stood in front of the blonde. The noirette taking his face into his hands and making the blonde look at him. "Hey Tweek you're fine, but we should definitely talk without you hiding underneath a counter."

"Hey this is an employee only zone." Kenny said pointedly.

Craig glared over and said. "I will choke you out McCormick."

Tweek laid his hands on Craig's chest so he will look back at him and not threaten the other male. "Let's talk after work."

Craig looked back down at the blonde with a small smile, the upward turn of the boys lips caused all the fear and nerves that were building up inside of Tweek to melt. How is that possible? When did things become so easy in life that a simple smile from Craig could could fix all of Tweek's problems.

"Alright I'll see you after work." Craig said swiping this thumb over Tweek's cheek, their eyes were locked and Tweek really wished he didn't have work. Tweek wanted Craig to tell him not to wait, to tell him that he wanted him now and he couldn't stand to not to see him. That with these feelings that he had just confessed he just had to have the blonde right now.

When did Tweek become such a romantic?

Tweek smiled at the boy, biting his lip as he looked up. "Alright."

Craig didn't move, his smile not leaving as he looked at the blonde and said. " _Alright._ "

The blonde giggled slight and said again. "Alright."

"Alright." Craig said poking Tweek's nose with his own.

"WiLl 'AlRiGhT' bE oUr AlWaYs?" Kenny said in a mocking tone and clasping his hands together a against his face.

Craig turned away from Tweek again with a glare to the parka punk. "I **swear to God!** "

Tweek quickly wrapped his arms around Craig's neck to make him look at him again, bringing his body close to Craig's. "Don't worry about him. He's just trying to get on your nerves."

Craig looked down at the blonde pressed against him and smiled again, leaning his forehead against Tweek's. "You're right."

"See you later?" Tweek questioned, his eyes almost going cross eyed from how close his face was to the noirette's.

"Didn't wear this for nothing." Craig winked at the blonde before pulling away and hopping back over the counter. "See ya." The noirette walked backwards towards the doors of the shop before he turned forward again to open the door for himself.

Tweek bit his lip and gave a small wave at the boy as he walked out the shop. The blonde watched as as he got in his car and began to drive away with a sigh.

"You really thought that he didn't like you?" Kenny said leaning on the counter looking at the star struck blonde.

Tweek bit his lip and shook his head. "Oh whatever." 

Waiting til the cafe was closed was one of the hardest things Tweek had to do, first he was able to get by because Kenny and Butters were there with him to keep him distracted and get his mind on other things. Then Kenny left and him and Butters were talking about the party. Tweek asked him about how he was pretty sure they saw them kissing. Butters confirmed the scene from Tweek's memory and recounted the events of the party and what happened between the two boys. Then the worst part of his night came when Butters left and the blonde had two hours left of his work shift alone. Alone with the thoughts of what him and Craig might talk about. The blonde was beyond excited and just wanted it to be closing time already.

What if Craig was being nice earlier and didn't want to hurt Tweek's feelings in front of everybody? Tweek shivered at the thought and grabbed a cookie from the show case. The blonde picked at it to distract himself from everything including the sound of someone entering the cafe with one hour left of working.

Tweek was zoned out on the cookie sitting in front of him on the counter, the blonde was picking at the chocolate chips in the sweet. Making a pile of the chocolate morsels next to the baked good.

A hand knocked it's knuckles on the counter next to Tweek's muffin.

"Gah!" Tweek jumped back and pressed against the counter behind him, squeezing the counter top with his hands so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The blonde released the counter when he realized it was only Craig.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Craig gave a small smile.

"You're fine. I was just zoning out."

The noirette nodded. "Got it."

A deep silence followed between the boys. Tweek was still up against the counter, his lips quirking up slightly at the butterflies in his stomach from Craig being here after so many hours of waiting. He chewed on his lip to keep the smile from being to big or apparent to the other male, his cheeks warming up as he looked at his driver.

Craig also seemed to be excited for whatever was about to happen. His eyes creasing from his grin at the blonde, only one side of his mouth going up to smile for Tweek, but it didn't matter. The look was still enough to send Tweek all the way to heaven and back.

Tweek took a glance at Craig's hands on the counter and the way he was leaning towards him and smiled. "Kind of early for a ride." Tweek moved from the back counter he was reclined against and walked forward. "Still have an hour left."

The noirette looked at Tweek's hands that had been placed on the counter, his finger tips just out of reach for touching and connecting with the blonde's. "I couldn't help myself."

"It shows." Tweek said leaning just a bit closer to Craig across the counter.

Craig took the hint and mimicked Tweek, coming into the blonde's space. "Tweek, I have something to tell you."

"Is it that you're squishing my chocolate chip pile?" Tweek said with a tilt of the head.

Craig looked down and saw his hands had in fact moved forwards in attempts to connect with the blonde, but instead went into the pile to smear the chocolate with his hand. "Oh. No not that." Craig backed up, removing his hand from the now melted hill of chocolate with a small grimace. Tweek grabbed a rag from below the counter to hand it to the noirette. "Thanks."

"No problem." Tweek took of his apron and threw it under the counter. He was not about to wait an hour for whatever was about to happen, he was closing this bitch in the next ten minutes no matter what. Love or heartbreak. "So what did you have to tell me?"

Craig wiped off the smear of dark brown off his hand and the counter before resting the cloth against the counter. "I wanted to say that. I think you're cute and as long as you aren't dating McCormick...I want to date you."

Tweek smiled and walked out from behind the counter to sweep the floor, putting his back to Craig to hide his face which he was certain made him look like a crazy person right now because of the amount of jumping and screaming he wanted to do. Trying to seem cool and collected Tweek did a small sweep of the floor and said. "I'm glad to let you know that I'm not dating McCormick and I also think you're cute."

Craig took the few steps to come up behind the blonde his hands sneaking onto his waist and saying to his ear. "So is that a yes to the dating?"

"Yes!" Tweek turned around throwing the broom to the side and wrapping his arms around Craig's neck. "That is a big 'yes' to dating."

The new couple did their own little giggles of joy as they stood there holding onto one another. Their eyes meeting again with a different spark of feeling in it, Craig's hands on the blonde's waist tightened their hold. Tweek's gaze gave an accidental look down to the lips he had been thinking about since forever. They seemed pretty inviting in this moment, but he couldn't just kiss him, could he? 

Tweek bit his lip in thought for a moment before he thought. 

_fuck it, he thinks I'm cute._

Tweek looked back up at Craig's eyes, who also seemed to be looking at lips, the blonde tilted his head and stepped onto his tiptoes to reach that top shelf mouth. As he was closing his eyes to finally close the deal and just kiss the boy, he felt a small pressing of something against his lips. Although that was the goal it was the wrong thing on Tweek's mouth. Craig had stopped the blonde from kissing him with his fingers pressed softly against the waiting lips.

"Sorry if I killed the mood, but I have been wanting to ask this for the past week of driving you around." Craig said, his face actually seeming remorseful for having interrupted what was supposed to be the best moment of Tweek's life. 

Tweek shrugged trying to seem unbothered even though he was extremely bothered. "Oh it's fine...What is it?" 

"Wanna make out in the backseat of my car?"

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda crack ngl but also I really just needed something to distract me from the other fanfition I'm supposed to be writing and finishing '3'
> 
> Also I made a drawing for this, check it out if ya want :)
> 
> https://rytherlover.tumblr.com/post/624664732083896320/the-woods-scene-from-my-fanfiction-when-craig


End file.
